$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 3 \\ 1 & 2\end{array}\right]$ $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 4 & 5 \\ -1 & 1 & -1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E F$ ?
Solution: Because $ E$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ and $ F$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times3)$ $ E F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & \color{#DF0030}{4} & \color{#9D38BD}{5} \\ {-1} & \color{#DF0030}{1} & \color{#9D38BD}{-1}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}? & ? & ? \\ ? & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ E$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ F$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}\cdot{2}+{3}\cdot{-1} & ? & ? \\ ? & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}\cdot{2}+{3}\cdot{-1} & ? & ? \\ {1}\cdot{2}+{2}\cdot{-1} & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ F$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}\cdot{2}+{3}\cdot{-1} & {1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1} & ? \\ {1}\cdot{2}+{2}\cdot{-1} & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}\cdot{2}+{3}\cdot{-1} & {1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1} & {1}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{5}+{3}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{-1} \\ {1}\cdot{2}+{2}\cdot{-1} & {1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1} & {1}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{5}+{2}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{-1}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & 7 & 2 \\ 0 & 6 & 3\end{array}\right] $